How a Family Look Like
by BLANK-98
Summary: Hanya sedikit konflik kecil yang sedang terjadi dalam keluarga kami. Ryo-cchi dan Rei-cchi yang gak bisa diam /REIIIII! BAJUKU JANGAN DIPAKAI!/ Anak-anak yang susah dikasih tahu. /AKU BENCI KALIAN!/ Dan perjuangan aku dan Daiki dalam membesarkan kedua malaikat mungil kami. Check it Out!/ Daddy!Aomine, Mommy!Kise, OC. Request fic for Katsumi Hotarou


**A/N:** AAAAAAA…. Saya gak pede banget waktu mau ngerjain ini project. #nangis. Sebenernya nulis genre family itu bukan saya banget, dan bukan kesukaan saya. Tapi saya tertantang dari apa yang saya gak bisa supaya nantinya bisa ngerjain project genre family selanjutnya. Sebenernya juga, fic ini buat **Katsumi Hotarou **yang berhasil memenangkan requestan fic saya yang sebelah. Di cek dulu mangga. Sepertinya dari gelagatnya, fic ini bakalan saya lanjutin buat project oneshot oneshot gitu. Menurut kalian kalian gimana nih? Saya butuh masukan. TTATT.

**Warning to**: OOC BANGET! Typo(s) Daddy!Aomine, Mommy!Kise. OC.

**Listening to**: Love Me Like You Do. Meji, lagu ini agak magic bikin mood saya jadi bagus ya.

_And last word, please enjoy. _

_._

Pagi hari ini, adalah pagi hari yang sunyi dan damai seperti biasanya. Burung burung berkicau pelan, berhinggapan dan kemudian terbang lagi menghampiri sarangnya di pepohonan yang teduh. Banyak kelopak bunga berjatuhan, menghiasi pemandangan dataran dengan suasana _soft pink_ khas musim semi, angin sepoi-sepoi lembut ditemani dengan gemericik air yang senantiasa membuat perasaan siapapun menjadi lebih tenang. Oh! Tentu, jangan lupakan matahari yang bersinar dengan teduh.

Pagi ini adalah minggu pertama di bulan April, masih bagian dari musim semi tentu saja, dan justru ini adalah saat saat yang sedang ditunggu oleh banyak orang. Apalagi kalau bukan mekarnya bunga sakura? Mekarnya bunga sakura seakan akan menjadi primadona di musim semi. Berbagai aktivitas bisa dilakukan saat musim semi sampai pada puncaknya. Hal yang lazim dikerjakan keluarga pada saat ini adalah…

.

.

_Hanami._

_._

_._

_Piknik keluarga._

.

.

"… _pa, kalau papa libur kita piknik yuk."_

"_Hm."_

"_Kalau mama, mau tidak?"_

"_Ah, kalau kerjaan mama tidak menumpuk, kita akan piknik."_

"_Mama dan papa selalu ngomong begitu setiap tahun! Tapi kami berdua tidak pernah piknik bersama!"_

"_Kami juga mau seperti teman teman yang lain, pa, ma… Ayolah, sebentar saja. Rei dan Ryo janji akan jadi anak baik kalau kita bisa piknik bareng."_

_._

_._

"—_ya, nanti kita piknik."_

_._

_._

"_Janji?"_

_._

_._

"_Janji. Papa dan mama janji ajak Rei dan Ryo hanami musim semi ini."_

_._

Seharusnya, _—_DRAP! DRAP!-, hari ini –REI! BAJUKU JANGAN DIPAKAI!-, adalah hari yang sunyi dan damai.

**GUBRAK! KROMPYANG! PRANG! PRANG!**

**PRANG!**

… **KRAK!**

.

.

_Cit… Cit…_

Bunyi burung becicit.

.

"REI-CCHI! RYO-CCHI!"

**KROMPYANG!**

**Krak!**

… **PRANG!**

"…. Maaf, ma…"

Ya, seharusnya hari ini pagi yang damai.

"HUEEEEEE~~! MAMA! RYO PUKUL AKU!"

.

Desahan nafas dan isakan tangis penuh derita dari Ryouta.

"Ryouta, pakai celanamu. _Alarm_ kita sudah bunyi."

Suara lampu pecah terdengar lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"REI-CCHI! RYO-CCHI!"

.

.

Benar benar pagi yang damai, bukan?

.

"PAPAAAAAAAAAA!"

"… Daiki-_cchi_…"

Helaan nafas berat terdengar, kemudian ranjang berderit.

"Papa datang, Rei, Ryo…"

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadaoshi

How a Family Look Like? © BLANK-98

DLDR. RnR Please~! Happy reading, _minna~_!

.

_You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them._

.

"Ma, tambah susunya."

Aomine Ryouta menghela pelan, mengambil lagi sebotol susu dari kulkas kemudian menuangkannya pada cangkir mungil milik si pirang mini miniaturnya.

"Ini, Rei-_cchi_. Pelan pelan makannya, jangan buru-buru."

"Iya, ma…"

Pagi hari yang menyibukkan Ryouta seperti biasanya. Dibangunkan oleh teriakan anak-anaknya, barang-barang yang pecah, tembok yang lagi-lagi bolong, oh. Jangan lupakan juga bumbu-bumbu dapur yang tumpah membuat suasana di apartemennya yang mungil seperti kapal pecah.

_Nggingg!_

—ya, dia juga tidak lupa dengan pria yang sedang merapihkan karpet didepan dengan _vaccum cleaner_.

"Aku bersumpah, Ryo. Ini adalah kekacauan terakhir yang akan kubersihkan. Lain kali seperti ini lagi, kau tidak boleh tidur dikamar."

Ryo mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ocehan ayahnya. Duh, ucapan yang ini lagi. Dia sudah tidak ingat berapa kali ayahnya mengatakan hal yang sama kemudian berakhir kembali dengan ayahnya yang mengurus semua kekacauan yang ia dan saudara kembarnya buat.

"Maaf, pa… Masa tadi Rei mau pakai bajuku. Kan aku laki-laki dan dia perempuan. Jadi bajunya kurebut. Tapi…_—_"

"Ya, ya. Bicaralah terus, Ryo. Aku sudah bosan dengar alasanmu itu."

Daiki menghela pelan, mengusap peluhnya yang menempel di dahi. Kegiatan ini menguras tenaganya sama dengan tiga ronde menyetubu—syiet, tidak boleh mengatakan itu didepan anak-anak bukan?-. Kemudian, Daiki memberikan _vaccum cleaner _ditangannya kepada Ryo, berniat membuatnya bersih-bersih sebelum sarapan. –Anggap saja itu hukuman.-, "Bersihkan. Kalau belum bersih kau tidak boleh sarapan."

Ryo kembali menekuk mukanya, menunduk dalam, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya. Sebelum_—_

"Simpan airmata buaya-mu itu Ryo-_cchi_. Bersihkan atau kau tidak dapat sarapan."

Ryo bersumpah ia melihat Rei yang menjulurkan lidahnya dari ujung matanya.

"Kau juga, Rei-_cchi_. Habiskan makananmu dan bereskan dapur."

"HUEEEEE! MAMA JAHAT!"

.

.

Daiki terduduk didepan televisi, menikmati kentang goreng dan kopi hitam panas bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Usai dengan insiden wajib tadi pagi, yang berakhir dengan Rei dan Ryo yang membersihkan seisi apartemen, kini mereka berempat _anteng_ nonton _film Frozen_, film anak-anak yang lumayan melegenda hasil jebolan _Disney_.

Jangan khawatir soal keduanya, tentu saja setelah diberikan eskrim oleh Ryouta usai berberes apartemen tadi, mereka jadi baik dan _manut _lagi sama kedua orangtuanya. Ckckckck.

Harga diri anak anak kadang terlalu murah.

"Ne… Papa."

Perempuan yang mirip sekali dengan Ryouta, si pirang mini, Aomine Rei menarik kutang hitam ayahnya dengan wajah imut –kyut, kepingin dicubit rasanya!-. Matanya berbinar-binar dan dengan _background _bintang bintang gemerlapan. Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan pose mamanya kalau ingin minta sesuatu. Kemudian hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas berat nan panjang oleh Daiki, biasanya kalau anaknya sudah begini, dia pasti ingin meminta sesuatu darinya. Sungguh, Daiki berharap kalau permintaannya tidak aneh-aneh.. _Lagi…_ –asal tahu saja. Terakhir kali Rei merengek, dia minta dibelikan pohon natal setinggi puluhan meter dengan hiasan berlapiskan emas yang dipajang di mall-mall besar. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara membujuk anaknya itu supaya mau pulang. Tolong! TOLONG!-

"Apa, Rei?"

'_Tolong Kami-sama. Kuharap bukan ini. Bukan permasalahan ini yang akan dia bahas. Tidak. Bukan pertanyaan ini lagi, bu—"_

"Kapan kita bisa pergi piknik, pa? Ma?"

'—_kan'_

Hening sejenak.

.

_Shit._

_._

Daiki sudah yakin dari raut wajah Rei kalau dia akan menanyakan hal ini, permasalahan mereka berempat pergi piknik keluarga bersama. Tapi ayolah, Rei dan Ryo sudah menanyakan ini berulang ulang sampai telinganya gatal-gatal. Rasanya, Daiki sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa kali mereka menanyakan hal ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, tanya _mama_-mu, dia masih sibuk untuk urusan pemotretannya. Kalian tunggulah sebentar."

_Lagi lagi jawaban ini yang bisa dia ucapkan_.

"Papa, aku sudah bosan dengar papa bilang begitu. Papa selalu mengatakan hal itu, padahal selama ini mama tidak ada jadwal pemotretan. Iya kan, ma?"

Ryouta menoleh mendengar namanya disebut oleh miniatur mininya. Terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya. Ekspresi canggung yang biasanya ia keluarkan. "Eh, bagaimana ya?"

"Jangan jangan mama juga tidak mau kalau kita piknik bareng, ya?"

Ryouta membuka mulutnya tanpa suara, seakan-akan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia khawatir apa yang akan dia katakan berikutnya membuat kedua saudara kembar beda kelamin itu tersinggung.

"Bu-bukannya begitu, Rei-_cchi_… Ryo-_cchi_. Mengertilah sedikit ya. Kami memang belum bisa mengajak kalian pergi piknik bersa—"

Belum selesai Ryouta bicara, Ryo –kakak laki laki beda tiga menit dari saudara kembarnya yang satu lagi- berdiri dari sofa, berkacak pinggang didepan Daiki dan Ryouta, menggembungkan pipinya –khas anak kecil kalau ngambek-, tak lupa dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan airmata di pelupuk manik _sapphire_-nya.

"Bilang saja mama sama papa gak mau kalau piknik bareng kita!"

Daiki terkejut, semarah apapun Ryo, biasanya dia tidak pernah membentak Ryouta. Kalau membentak dia sendiri sih sudah sering. Ryouta bersiap berdiri, mencoba untuk menenangkan hati anak sulungnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Ry—"

"Bohong… Hiks…"

Kali ini Rei yang berucap, dengan tangisannya. Sifat cengeng khas ibunya.

"Mama… Hiks… Papa… Gak suka punya anak seperti kami…? Huuu…."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, ssu~. Aduh, Daiki… Tolong bantu aku menjelaskannya bagaimana."

"Oi, oi. Dengarkan dulu mamamu mau bicara, Rei, Ryo. Ini ti—"

"KAMI SELALU MENUNGGU SETIAP TAHUN SUPAYA BISA PIKNIK BARENG KALIAN BRENGSEK!"

Lagi-lagi Daiki terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa, ia menoleh melihat reaksi Ryouta yang dibentak oleh Ryo, yang ternyata juga _speechless_ gak tahu harus bicara apa. Daiki bahkan sempat melihat airmata diujung mata Ryouta.

"Ryo, tolong. Dengarkan kami dulu… Ini tidak sepe—"

"Apa susahnya sih pergi piknik bersama? Aku benci kalian… AKU BENCI!"

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Ryo berlari ke kamarnya bersama dengan Rei. Sesekali isakan tangis panjang keduanya terdengar hingga ke telinga dua orangtua muda ini. Meninggalkan Daiki dan Ryouta berdua di ruang keluarga. Daiki hanya terdiam melihat Ryouta yang menangis terisak disampingnya, tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Mereka masih kecil, Ryouta. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kita pikirkan."

Usai dengan ucapannya itu, Daiki merengkuh Ryouta dalam pelukan singkat, seakan hanya ingin menenangkan hati si pirang.

.

.

'_Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan piknik.'_

.

.

'_Seharusnya.'_

.

_Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan piknik. Baik Daiki maupun Ryouta suka dengan piknik. Hanami saat musim semi adalah favorit semua orang. Bahkan termasuk mereka berdua. Kebiasaan piknik-piknik ria ini sebenarnya sudah dilakoni keduanya dari zaman SMP dulu. Bersama dengan teman teman se tim basket Teikou dulu. Mungkin, ini sudah menjadi ritual wajib bagi Kiseki no Sedai untuk menggelar hanami saat musim semi. Sebenarnya ada hal yang bisa dibilang spesial. Mengapa? _

_Semua orang di Teikou tahu tentunya tentang keberadaan sang kapten tim basket yang sangat menyeramkan itu. Ya, Akashi Seijuuro. Dia bukanlah orang yang menganggap penting pertemuan dengan teman-temannya (baca: budaknya), tapi pada saat hanami, selalu. SELALU! –Sekali lagi tolong dicatat! SELALU!– Akashi Seijuuro selalu datang dan berkumpul bersama dengan teman temannya yang lain. Yang mana, merupakan sebuah kejadian dianggap langka dan dianggap spesial bagi anggota yang lain._

_Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya. _

_Daiki juga punya kenangan manis saat hanami. Tentu saja hal ini berhubungan dengan Ryouta yang menjabat menjadi nyonyaehemtuanehem Aomine sekarang. Sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu, pada saat hanami terakhir yang mereka jalani bersama dengan anak anak Kisedai lainnya, Daiki melamar Ryouta. Ini tentu menjadi kenangan yang manis, mengingat Ryouta saat itu menerima ungkapan hatinya._

_Sebenarnya, bukan hanya itu._

_Bagi Ryouta dan Daiki, musim semi sendiri adalah musim kebahagiaan. Otomatis juga, hanami menjadi salah satu favorit mereka berdua._

_Kejadian pertama saat hanami, saat Ryouta baru saja masuk tim starter basket di Teikou._

_Kejadian kedua saat hanami, kemenangan Tetsuya di Winter Cup yang memulai kembali pertemanan di kalangan Kiseki no Sedai._

_Kejadian ketiga saat hanami, Daiki melamar Ryouta._

_Musim semi berikutnya, Daiki dan Ryouta menikah._

_Dan Musim semi dua tahun setelah itu, Ryo dan Rei lahir. Tepat saat malam hanami terakhir Daiki dan Ryouta._

_Jika diingat secara sekilas, bukan hal yang aneh kalau mereka berdua sangat menyukai hanami. Lantas apakah alasannya kenapa Daiki dan Ryouta menolak melaksanakan hanami setiap tahunnya dengan anak-anak mereka?_

_Ada sesuatu. Yang membuat mereka harus menunggu._

_._

"_Bagaimana tahun ini?"_

"_Tidak bisa, Daiki. Akashi-_cchi_ sedang sibuk. Dia sedang mengurus kliennya di _Inggris_"_

.

"_Kalau tahun ini?"_

"_Gak bisa! Tetsuya_-cchi_ baru adopsi anak."_

_._

_Ya, Ryo dan Rei memang tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua sedang siapkan. _

_Daiki dan Ryouta menyiapkan hanami terhebat yang pernah mereka rasakan. Ulang tahun sekaligus makan bersama dengan teman teman tim basketnya yang legendaris itu._

.

"_Daiki, Ryouta, aku bisa ikut tahun ini. Siapkan tempat yang bagus."_

"_Ne, ne~, Mine-chin, aku buatkan kue untuk mereka saja ya. Aku gak mau sumbang apa apa lagi."_

"_Bukannya aku mau datang, nanodayo! Aku tidak tega melihat anak menangis."_

"_Hai, Aomine-kun. Aku dan Kagami-kun pasti datang."_

"_AKU PASTI DATANG DAI-CHAN! Apalagi buat ngeliatin Rei-chan dan Ryo-chan~ Aaaaa, Kawaai~"_

.

**Terkadang memang anak-anak tidak tahu betapa sayangnya orangtua mereka padanya. **

.

.

"_Minggu ini aku akan kosongkan jadwalku. Meeting antar kantor diundur jadi minggu depan."_

"_Pas hari ulang tahunnya Rei-_cchi _dan Ryo_-cchi_ dong~. Jadi gak sabar liat wajah bahagianya mereka"_

.

.

**Anak-anak juga tidak akan pernah tahu, apa yang orangtuanya pikirkan.**

.

_Kriet!_

Suara pintu terdengar saat Daiki masuk ke kamar Ryo dan Rei.

Saat ini sudah malam, namun keadaan tidak ada yang berubah. Semenjak kejadian tadi siang hingga malam hari ini Ryo dan Rei tidak keluar sama sekali dari kamarnya. Mereka mengunci dirinya, terkadang berteriak satu sama lain, terkadang suara isakan dari Rei terdengar membahana di ruangan kamar mereka berdua. Keras kepala. Sifat khas dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ryo dan Rei tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis. Terlihat keduanya membentuk tubuh mereka seperti bola dan asik mengemut jempolnya saat tertidur. Daiki terkekeh perlahan, dengan hati hati ia menggendong Ryo dan Rei ke tempat tidurnya masing masing dan menyelimutinya dengan rapi.

"… nami…. Ohanami… hana…-mi…"

Daiki menoleh melihat Ryo yang mengigau, kemudian ia senyum miris mendengarnya. Sebenarnya hampir seluruh—baik baik, seluruhnya- salahnya tidak mengajaknya hanami dari tahun ke tahun. Semenjak Ryo dan Rei masuk TK, mereka selalu semangat menceritakan bagaimana cerita teman-temannya yang bisa piknik bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Disaat yang bersamaan pula, Ryouta mengatakan idenya untuk mengajak teman teman _rainbow_-nya untuk hanami bareng Ryo dan Rei.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Ryo." Daiki menghela pelan dan menaikkan sedikit selimut Ryo. Kemudian mengecup sayang kening Ryo yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dan erangan tak jelas dari Ryo.

Suara kekehan khas Daiki kemudian terdengar.

Perlahan, Daiki keluar dari sana. Berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun yang sekiranya akan mengganggu kedua anaknya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar perlahan saat Daiki hendak meninggalkan kamar anak-anaknya itu.

Kemudian matanya melihat kembali keduanya. Kedua anak-anaknya yang meskipun nakal setengah mati, namun tetap dia sayangi dengan sepenuh hati. Anaknya yang pertama, Aomine Ryo yang lahir lebih dulu tiga menit daripada adiknya, Rei. Aomine Ryo benar benar mewarisi seluruhnya dari dirinya. Ryo benar-benar menjadi miniaturnya. Bocah bermulut dan bersifat kasar, rambut dan mata yang bernada sama dengannya. Hanya kulitnya saja yang mengikuti ibunya. Sekarang tingginya selutut Daiki dan hobi jadi pengacau. Entah di sekolahnya, atau juga dirumah. Percayalah, rasanya Daiki sudah tidak kaget lagi ketika guru TK Ryo menelfonnya dengan mengatakan kalau anaknya kedapatan membuat perempuan menangis, atau _numpahin_ pasir ke tas gurunya.

Aomine Rei adalah seorang perempuan, adik dari Aomine Ryo meskipun hanya berbeda tiga menit. Berkebalikan dengan Ryo yang mengambil semua gen ayahnya, Rei mengambil semua gen ibunya. Gadis mungil yang cantik, manis, ramah, kadang kadang ke_-pede-_an, dan sangat… sangat sangat sangat sangat CENGENG. Satu hal yang terkadang membuat Daiki kesal. Dia pernah bilang pada Ryouta rasanya dia seperti sedang mengurus tiga bayi sekaligus yang doyan nangis dan langsung diamuk oleh Ryouta, sampai sampai jatah malamnya kering selama tiga bulan –Hiks!- Rei juga sekarang sudah menjadi model cilik mengikuti jejak Ryouta yang menjadi model sejak usia belia.

Kedua penerusnya, yang mengubah hidupnya dan Ryouta.

"Tidurlah yang lelap, Ryo, Rei. Besok kita hanami."

.

.

_Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday… Happy birthday…_

_._

_._

_Happy birthday Ryo and Rei~!_

_._

"Ma… Pa…"

"Apa, Ryo-cchi, Rei-cchi?"

Kemudian isakan tangis terdengar. Tentu saja dari Rei.

_._

_._

"_Makasih ya, ma, pa… Aku sayang kalian… Hiks…"_

"_Ryo juga sayang kalian…"_

_._

**Terkadang memang anak-anak tidak tahu betapa sayangnya orangtua mereka padanya. **

**Anak-anak juga tidak akan pernah tahu, apa yang orangtuanya pikirkan.**

_._

_You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them._

_._

_FIN_

**A/N: **Kayaknya pendek ya… TTATT. Makasih yang masih tahan baca sampe sini ya. Saya sebenernya bingung lho mau nerusin akhirannya kaya gimana. Nulis kaya begitu aja udah maju mundur banget. #pundung. Kayaknya emang saya gak cocok banget nulis genre family begini ya… Udahlah, saya mandi darah aja sama Midorima. #pelukmidorima #dilemparbolabasket. Bagi kalian kalian yang kepingin ditulisin family fic juga, boleh aja kok request. Saya buka lapak request sebesar-besarnya. Tapi nanti bakalan saya seleksi juga sih… -_-". #menurutngana!. Tapi jangan di kotak review ya, please kalo yang mau request di PM aja, selemot apapun saya pasti kabarin kok.

Thanks for reading. Ditunggu kehadiran kalian semua di kotak review dan di PM.


End file.
